


A Hell of a day

by G0ldenCh0lrine0



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0ldenCh0lrine0/pseuds/G0ldenCh0lrine0
Summary: *Please Read:This is a story of an alternate Universe of Black Butler where Sebastian Michalis is the seven year old child of respected Ciel Phantomhive and his beautiful wife Elizabeth.(I was really into deaged Sebastian and Ciel and Elizabeth pairing)Elizabeth is a well known fashion designer who travels frequently to manage her shops around Europe.Ciel is a respected figure in England, the C.E.O of the Phantomhive Buisness and Manor, and secretly deals with the dark arts of the town. **Foreshadowing the birth of Sebastian and his unknown powers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a written peice inspired by the anime Black Butler, which I was really into about 5 years ago. I'm entering my late teens now and I wanted to get this out of my system before I move on to other things academically. I wrote this peice a loong time ago.Fanction is so much fun and I'm happy to finally to share. I have a few more chapters I wrote then so theres a backstory to this chapter. Hope it doesn't cause confusion.
> 
> This particular fanfic deals with discipline (spanking, which was a common practice of parents during the Victorian Era). If it aint ur thing, this aint ur thing. 
> 
> My goal is to inspire any other writers to write something similar to this, deaged Sebastian wise. I could never find much in deaged Sebastian and raising Ceil so I decided to write my own. I encourage everyone to do so! If another piece about deaged Sebastian and parental Ciel is created, that would be a great accomplment to take from this. :)
> 
> I encourage feedback, thanks and Enjoy!

Elizabeth's POV:  
SMACK SMACK!  
“Mama said no, Sebastian.”

I told my disobedient child as I continued to smack his naughty bottom. My small cherub decided to test my patience by playing explorer in our after post-rain backyard. This all near my garden, while pulling some of my prize flowers and Ciel’s favorite white roses. Although I know his actions were influenced by peer pressure by his new “friend” Claude, I specifically told him he was not allowed to go outside. I sent Claude home shortly after, although I doubt his father will consequence him at all for this incident. Sebastien however, is not so lucky.  
Sebastien’s wails could probably be heard past the hallway now.

“ Stop squirming at once Sebastien!”, I scolded him while adjusting the angle the he laid on my legs. I started aiming towards the curving in the back of his legs. His shorts gave me advantage in striking his sensitive areas. This needed to change however, seeing the effect of this covered plaid spanking was ceasing his attention.

I stopped with a sharp smack and then stood Sebastien straight in front of me. Looking at my disheveled clothed and clearly upset son, I pulled him close for a quick embrace and rubbed his back and let him cry out a little on my shoulder. As much as it pained me I needed to however finish this.

I pulled my son away in front of me now.  
“ Sebastien”, I began sternly, “Strut yourself to my room and grab my hairbrush,the rest of your punishment will be delivered bare.” .  
Sebastian looked at me with wide sad eyes and a tear-stained face.  
With a trembling lip lip,” Please mama, I learned my lesson, don’t spank me anymore my bottom hurts too much!”  
It took all I had not to cradle my child right then, but seeing the tear on his brand new blazer, muddy undershirt, and missing shoe, my frustration returned. My poor boy, you ruined one of my favorite outfits I made for you.  
You are not getting off that easily.  
“No. The longer you delay this Sebastian, the longer and harsher your consequence will be.” I did not want to do this just as much as he wanted me to, but I knew it was my responsibility to give him this lesson. As much as it displeasured us both. “ Please do what I ask so we can get this over with.” Sebastian looked at me with wide sad eyes and a tear-stained face. With a trembling lip, “Please mama, I learned my lesson I promise I did. Please don’t spank me anymore, please!"  
All I wanted to do was to hold my baby, but I had to remain my posture and say no.  
Through narrowed eyes and all the strong tone I could muster, I pulled him face-close,  
“Now you listen here, I make the rules and you need to follow them, no question! You disobeyed me today Sebastien, and as your mother, it's my responsibility to punish you for your defiance how I see fit. Now, you are going to march upstairs and grab my hairbrush and if you are not here in ten or less seconds, I promise you, you will regret it.”  
My baby looked completely defeated and nodded his head slightly trembling.  
He sniffed, “ Yes ma'am”.  
Turning for the door, both he and I were surprised to hear a rather chuckled cough from his father, and my husband, the grand Earl of our estate, Ciel Phantomhive leaning on the door.

“ You better march upstairs quickly young man, your mother sounds very serious.” he said to our wide-eyed son.  
Promptly but with dragged feet Sebastien started his walk to retrieve the ominous object I requested.  
“ How much did you hear?” I asked now looking at my husband.  
He walked towards me looking slightly amused. “All of it. I headed towards here right after I made a call to Claude’s father. Alois on the phone did not seem pleased. I’m sure Claude will receive the same fate Sebastien did today.”  
“ I fear that Claude might not be a good example to Sebastien, he’s disobeyed me several times now and it's mostly around with his friend.”  
“Yes,” he scoffed, “ He’s becoming more vocal lately, he's had a chastising coming for a while now.”  
“Yes, I’ve noticed this as well.”  
Sebastien walked into our room sniffing. He held the hairbrush behind his back dragging his feet to the front of the doorway.

I sighed rather heavily, this next part was the worst.  
“Okay Sebastien,” I said motioning him forward with my finger. “Come here, Pull down your trousers and get over my knee.”  
He started walking over towards the chair and took a pause, Ciel was leaning on the doorwall with his arms crossed, he looked slightly amused of our sons desperate final antics to get out of punishment. My patience was beginning to wear however, and I knew Ciel’s was dwindling as well.  
“Mama, “ he said with his hands together grasping the handle of the brush. “Please I really did not mean to, I learned my lesson I promise. I really didn’t mean it mama, I swear!” Nose was running, his face was disheveled with tears. Give me strength.

“No baby. What kind of mother would I be if I left my son defy me? Consequential actions like these, cannot go unpunished and I-  
“But Mama IT Really isn't my Fault!” he threw the brush down on the ground with a large echoing sound.  
I looked at him with widening eyes.  
Sebastien looked rather red-faced now, “ Why do I have to be punished for something as silly for ruining Ridiculous clothes! It’s so tight, and ugly and deserve to be trashed because it already came designed like that! This isn’t fair! This is complete- SMACK! Ciel was at his side right before he could finish. Through misty eyes I could see a knelt Ciel with a bent over Sebastien over his knee. His trousers were pulled to his knees.

“Sebastien (Smack!) Michalis(Smack!)Phantomhive(SMACK!) How(Smack!) Dare(Smack!) You(Smack!)”  
“aghhhh...wahh. .. ah, ah, no papa.. noooo….” Ciels smacks were highly emphasized with each word, cringe worthy and echoed through the room. Our son was uncontrollably bawling now.

“This is absolutely inexcusable behavior, I am very ashamed of you Sebastien. You’ve been needing a smacking for a while now, and today is just the reminder you’ve needed.”  
With a final smack, and balancing Sebastien over his knee, he leaned an arm out, “Lizzy, the brush?”  
“NOOO!! Papa stop please! I’m sorry Papa! Pleaseee!” 

Frantically trying to escape, I handed Ciel the brush and made out of the room. My tears were starting to spill.


	2. A Hell of a day Cont.~ 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular fanfic deals with discipline (spanking, which was a common practice of parents during the Victorian Era). If it aint ur thing, this aint ur thing.
> 
> Thanks Enjoy!

Sebastien POV:  
Today, officially is the worst day of my life.  
The moment I threw the brush however, I knew there was no going back. Stupid Claude this is all his fault! I shouldn’t of trusted him of going through the garden like that.  
I felt Papa tap the brush, and I almost went ballistic. “PAPA No Stop! I can do it anymore, stop please!”  
“ Enough Sebastien, I saw him raise his arm “ Brace yourself little one” WHAPP!  
“AH! (WHAPP) No PAPA(WHAPP) Please!!(WHAPP) Owwie Papa!(WHAPP) Aghhh!”  
I lay limp of his knee now. I felt numb and I couldn’t take anymore.  
Papa started to shift me downwards. He started aiming at my upper thighs and curve.  
“OOWWW!! No Please!” (WHAPP!) (WHAPP!) (WHAPP!)  
“Ten more left. I want you to count them.”  
I couldn’t stop crying, I couldn’t catch my breath.  
(WHAPP!) (WHAPP!) (WHAPP!)  
“ Hurry up now Sebastien. I will continue to spank you until you count. The longer you wait the longer this punishment will be, I have no problem staying here as long as this takes.”  
“Aghh no please papa, I just need to catch my breath, I’ll count.”  
“I’m starting now Sebastien”  
(WHAPP)  
With a shaky voice, “ ooo.one..”  
(WHAPP) “LOUDER. Sebastien”  
(WHAPP!)  
“Ooo..One”  
(WHAPP!)  
“Twwoo”  
(WHAPP!)  
“TTHHreee”  
(WHAPP)  
“Fff.. Four”  
(WHAPP)  
“Fffff..Fffivee”  
(WHAPP!)  
“SsssSix..”  
(WHAPP!)  
Papa hit me on a curve spot, I accidentally moved in a kicking motion.  
“Owwie, Papa! Agh- I silenced as I saw Papa raise his arm in warning. “You have just earned yourself three licks of my belt. Continue counting Sebastien, any other interruptions and I swear I will start over. Am I heard?”  
“I sniffeled, “Yes Papa.”  
(WHAPP!)  
“Nnn.. Ssseven”  
(WHAPP!)  
“EIggghhhttt..”  
(WHAPP!)  
“NnnnnIiiinne…”  
“If this was the final one, this would be the hardest, however you still have three whips however left.”  
(WHHAPP!)  
“TtteEN!”  
I layed on his knee still. I had kicked my trousers completely off.  
Papa stood me up and as I leaned for a hug he pushed towards the bed.  
“ Not yet little one. Bend over the pillows and push your legs out a bit. There.”  
“Do I need to count them Papa?” I asked shifting a bit.  
Papa rested a hand on my back. “ Not this time. I will try to make this fast. Brace yourself Sebastien.”  
(WHIP, WHIP, WHIP) And with that it was over.  
Papa pulled me into his arms as I started sobbing into his shoulder. He rubbed my back, but I my bottom was aching terribly. I hope I never see Claude again.  
“There, there, calm yourself now, you still have more to do today isn't that right remember?” He pulled my chin up to look at his eyes. “After you change now you are to go find your mother. Although she may choose not to punish you tonight, It is important you apologize for your behavior.”  
I nodded. When I looked down, Papa grabbed my chin up again. “Try that again Sebastian.”  
“ I mean Yes Sir. I’m sorry papa.” I am really blowing it today.  
He embraced me again and carried me to the bed. “There there now, calm yourself now. This is no look for a lord in the phantomhive manor. Wipe your tears and dress into your nightgown.”  
Papa rubbed my forehead before he went for the door. 

Ciel's Pov:

What a hell of a day.


End file.
